istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 283
*Life Breath now uses stars instead of bubbles *Falgut’s Aura of Enslavement is now wider and properly interrupts ability and item use. *Falgut will now move, attack and spawn followers. *Adamantium Golems now properly resists mind damage. *Drulkar’s Wrath, Volcano, Shining Blades, Dark Cyclone and Burning Archer now both recycle every 300 seconds (down from 600). *Guardian of Rage now has more health *Valkor the Impaler now has more health *Fallen Plague-Dragons and Plague-Warriors now have more health *Son of Gigaroth now has slightly less health *Son of Gigaroth’s followers are now known as the Son’s Shield *Memory of Elial now has more health *Elial the Mercenary now has more health *Plague Breath now properly gives “Plague” on hit rather than trying to give itself *All Combat Ally abilities now has a 100% chance (up from 25%) to give their debuff/buff *Odd-Shaped Key now has 3 charges. *Grand Master Dragon Crafter emblem will now check correct requirements. *Healing Touch now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). *Human Magical Aptitude is now known as Magical Aptitude (both ability and buff). The ability now recycles every 120 seconds (down from 300) and has a post-delay of 15 (down from 40). *Strange-Looking key now has 3 charges *Avatar of Pain is now level 130 *Spider Head Scale, Mika and Undead Mika masks are available from Jacques the Costume Vendor in New Brommel. *Venomous Breath and Poisoned Arrow now give a new special Deadly Poison that has a duration of 15 seconds (instead of 60). *Plague Breath is no longer an AoE attack *Epic: Ally Plaque is now known as Epic Currency: Ally Plaque and counts as a gadget, not a technique. *Fixed Ally names (they were using the wrong apostrophe): Ish’kuk, Than’kuk, Thel’kuk *Adjusted the coin values of new Rift formulas on Blagarath *Quest "Investigate the Abandoned Quarry" now ends before Shasses sends you to Jurixx. Quest "The Tale of Kiatar" now begins with Shasses and continues with Jurixx. This creates a better link between the two quests without leaving players "in the dark". *Quest "The Tale of Kiatar" and “Investigate the Abandoned Quarry” have had their Sslik dialog "sslikified" *Quest “Plundered Tombs: The Ritual of Eternal Rest” now tracks if you Acquire or Create the Pale Essence Orbs using the new “Branching Quest” feature. *Expert Damage Crystal formula no longer requires both shining and dim orbs for T5 crystals, only shining. *Ancient Mummy on Lesser Aradoth now has less health and carries weapons for a Tier1 monster (instead of Tier2). *Expert Essence Construction Source formula now has correct constraints to skill level. *Bond-Keeper Blights are now known as Bond-Keeper Adepts *Reklar’s Tail Scale is now known as Reklar Tail Scale of Power and boosts Power/Primal by +150 (up from +100) *A new epic Tail scale, known as Reklar’s Tail Scale of Strength, is available for purchase/creation. *Corrupted Iron Guard Sergeant rating is now 108-110 *Cedar, Sandstone, Flax, Dim Wisps and Dim Wisp Residue can now be found growing near Aughundell *A Crystal Shaper has been added to the Island of Fire *Aura of Health will now stack with other HoTs *Elainor McGrubben in New Trismus is once again an active Guard, has joined the Warrior school, and has a special Aura for players. *Fallen Plague-Dragons/warriors are now guaranteed to drop a shard when killed. *Bitterroot in Spirituous Swamp now only spawns around Tower of Spirit and land in the immediate vicinity. They will no longer spawn across the entire swamp or underwater. *Grammar and typo fixes in various seasonal event quests as well as T1. *Ishenar is no longer confused about his location in Cleric’s Quest 2. *The quest description for Accurate Breath I no longer directs players to the ocean. *Aura of the Ornate Chest will pulse every 5 seconds (down from 15) *Cleric’s Tower now has a Cauldron, Distillery, and Cooking Table. *Archbishop Tomas Aqua, Bishop Adan Orlas, Bishop Ronae il’Tor now identify themselves as a member of the Clerical Order *Added a Cooking Table to Niesa’s Prison *Trigger spot for finding Braekhis’ camp in ‘Kerian’s Quest: Learn how to Socket a Chest scale’ has been changed to reflect the new directions. *Directions and Trigger spot have been updated for ‘Kerian’s Quest: Learn how to Technique a Spell’. *Fix for non-visible items and combat animations (like hand wraps) *Gummy Maggots now use the correct keyword and will conflict with other delay modifying buffs. *The Enslavers on the island of Draak can now be killed in any order for the Lunus RoP. *Twelve (12) new wing textures for Dryads. *Combat Training Dung Pile, in Kion beside Barracks, replaced with 5 Archery Combat Training models/mobs. Health is now triple 12.7k. *Defender of New Trismus tech kit now correctly states ‘+ 5 to Dexterity’ rather than ‘* 5’ *Giltekh on the Island of Ice is looking for someone to assist him with a strange letter.